


They

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Fred watches





	They

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Her face was wrinkled and really pink. There was a bit of gooey looking stuff still on her head and she was bald. Fred looked at George and smiled when he saw his brother was crying. Since his own cheeks were damp, he couldn’t even tease him. Instead, he whispered, “She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“She’s so tiny.” George’s words were shaky and filled with awe as he stared at the little creature that was cradled in her mother’s arms.

Hermione looked exhausted. She was sweaty, pale, and her hair was even messier than usual. Her smile was gentle as she looked at their daughter and Fred realized he’d been mistaken as he looked at mother and daughter. _They_ were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

The End


End file.
